Jordan Moore
Jordan Kate Moore (July 8th 1981 - October 17th 2007) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Kirsten Bystrom and Glenn Moore. She was born out of the result of rape. Jordan was the Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Mathias Bloom. She eventually fuflilled his dying prophecy bringing terror back to the people of Cascade Falls and reminding them of the tragedies that occured there in the 1700's. Jordan was a lifeguard who saved lives before she became a killer that took them. Jordan committed suicide on October 17th, 2007 confessing to the murders that she had committed. The bodies of her victims were found at her house. She was the cousin of Lorelei Russell, another descendant of Mathias Bloom. Jordan killed 18 people in her killing spree. A movement was made to ban her name from town as they had her ancestor's, but the movement was blocked by Mayor Courtney Lott. =Birth= Kirsten Bystrom was the Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Abigail Jameson. She and her cousin Linea Bergman moved to Rhode Island quite by coincidence. When Kirsten was eighteen years old, she was raped by Glenn Moore. Rather than have an abortion, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl on July 7th 1981. =Childhood= Growing up Jordan's parents never paid her any attention. Her mother could barely look at her because of the memories of what her father had done. And her father would hardly ever come home. This left Jordan by herslef most of the time. She enjoyed going to the beach by herself and going swimming. She became friends with Silk Gray and her twin sister Satin Gray. She also befriended J.B. Graham. But she didn't have many other friends, and could never invite them over to her house. Jordan had to fix herself dinner ever since she was seven years old. She was never able to cook more than eggs and toast until she was eleven years old, at which point she decided to start learning how to cook more. But with nobody offering to help her out she never learned much. Jordan did fairly well in school. And when she was 16 years old she trained to be a lifeguard. It was a job that she enjoyed. And people would look up to her. But at age 17 both of her parents committed suicide. Her mother killed herself in front of her, telling her it was all her fault. "It's all YOUR fault!" her mother told her as she watched her hang herself. Her father, afraid the police would blame him for her death, killed himself shortly after. Jordan had to watch both of her parents kill themselves. And then she was all alone. =Lifeguard= Jordan took a job at Cascade Beach as a Lifeguard. She helped teach people how to swim, and watched out for everyone. She saved the life of Chloe Lane as well as Briana Dunkill during her time as lifeguard. She was certified. More than just a pretty face watching swimmers. She befriended Briana Dunkill, and eventually fell in love with her because she was the first person to show her true kindness. Jordan was a great lifeguard, who people were glad to have watching their children. =Discovery of being a Bloom= When Jordan was 24 years old, she discovered that she was a Bloom. She was very distrubed by what little she knew about them. But she kept it a secret that she was one of them -- especially after learning about The Bloom Decree. But what she had read would stick with her for a long time. On July 12th 2007 she went over to the Dunkill house to see Briana. She had looked forward to it all week. But she never got to see Briana -- Liam Dunkill was waiting for her and told her that he knew she was a Bloom. He told her to stay away from his daughter, and to leave town, or he'd expose her to everyone in town. He'd make sure that Mayor Desmond Strudwick kicked her out. =Murders= When Jordan returned home on that Thursday Night, she was scared of losing her home. So scared that she started packing her things. But then she remembered the prophecy her Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather had left -- that one of his decendants would return to the town and bring back the Nightmares. She thought about what he would do. She thought to herself that Liam Dunkill would deserve it. That the Dunkill family would deserve it -- she convinced herself that Briana had lied to her. That she didn't care about her. That nobody did. So Jordan planned to kill the Dunkill Family. She first ran into Liam Dunkill. She beat him to death with a nearby pipe. She cracked his skull as he begged for his life. She then went upstairs to find Kathleen Dunkill. She stabbed Kathleen to death with a knife that she had taken with her. Blood had splattered the sheets of Kathleens bed. She then went into Briana's room and smothered her with a pillow. She then stripped her clothes off, and laid her on the floor. She then went down to the kitchen, where she forcefed him poison. After that, she crossed the street and went to Roger Dunkill's house, and beat him to death with a crowbar. [Norris, Roger's caretaker had noticed what she had done, so Jordan killed her as well. Jordan barely managed to escape Sheriff Dallas Richards. While the Sheriff searched the block for her, Jordan doubled back and took the bodies. But her murder spree was far from over. Her next victims were Michael Dickson and his wife Samantha Dickson. Jordan slit Mr. Dickson's throat, and then tied him to the chair as she forced him to watch her torture his wife. First, she broke her left arm. The arm made a snapping noise as she broke it. She then forced her to drink bleach. She then suffocated Mr. Dickson. She had killed them as retallation for Marai Dickson did. It was then that she started to read more of the journals of Mathias Bloom. She decided to style herself after him to make the town really remember what they had chosen to forget for so long. It was then that she decided to kill seven lastborns just as Mathias Bloom had: *Terra Compton *Spring Merriweather *Sam Finely *Clarissa Lane *Asa Ellis *Brick Harris *James Dunkill After that, she managed to stop killing for awhile. She began to take Zoloft, and try to calm herself. But she knew that she couldn't stop. That one day she'd be caught. So she killed three more people -- Alan Benton, David Connely and Alessandro Heart. It was then that she'd let herself be caught and explain all about why she did it. =Death= As soon as she was caught, Jordan shot herself in the head killing herself. She left behind a note explaining everything. Jordan was 26 years old. She was unable to live with what she had done, and regretted everything. She wanted to blame Liam Dunkill for everything, but could only place the blame on herself. She left a note behind explaining everything to investigators. =Quotes= "I can speak English, Swedish, and a little bit of French." "Lonely" - Describing her childhood "It looks like I've failed again. I've always failed. Maybe it's time I gave up.'" "You will remember me as you remember him!" "My first victim tonight was Michael Dickson. He put up a little bit of a fight, more than Liam Dunkill did anyway. I will save your coroner the trouble, and tell you how I killed him. I slit his throat, and then tied him to the chair while he watched as I tortured his wife, who was my other victim tonight" "I started by breaking her left arm. It made a snapping sound as I broke it, in case you were wondering. I then forced her to drink bleach. I forced it down her throat. She didn't fight back very hard. It was kind of a pity really." Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Killers Category:Lifeguards Category:Blooms Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0